Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens
by Coraline15
Summary: After encountering a strange warship, Zim and the gang crash land in sunny Anaheim where they soon meet up with the hockey loving Ducks and find themselves in a fight for their lives when old enemies soon return for revenge. PLEASE R&R! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

_**Disclaimers: All Invader Zim characters are owned by Jhonen Vasquez and all Mighty Ducks characters are owned by Disney and are copied without permission. I do not on any of the characters I will mention. This story has been made for fun and not profit.  
><strong>_  
>Writer's Note: This is my first Invader Zim and Mighty Ducks crossover so please don't judge me badly. This idea just came to me recently and I'm not sure how but I'm going to write it anyways. I know that sounds kinda dumb, but yeah. Anyway, I thought of how weird it would be if Zim and the others met the Ducks and they had to fight the Suarians and maybe there'll be a few surprises along the way. Also I'm not that good with roles so they might be a bit out of character. This is my first time with this after all. If you have a strong dislike for Mighty Ducks andor Invader Zim, then you might not really like this story. Those who do may continue. I hope you like it. Enjoy! (Rated PG for drama and crude humor.)

Part One

Everything seemed quiet and peaceful in a distant suburban town as citizens all slept through the quiet night. High above the Earth, stars of many sizes and colors shimmered brilliantly against the deep onyx black that was the vastness of space. Within a distant space station a loud blast rocked the structure followed by another.

Inside the ship was a young boy around the age of twelve. He was dressed in black with a pale blue T-shirt beneath with a grey smiley face on the front with a neutral expression and a pair of glasses. His hair was black and in a scythe-like style. His name was Dib Membrane. Dib yelped and ducked down to dodge the frenzy of lasers that were headed his way. When the smoke cleared, a short silhouetted figure stood within the smog.

As the haze died down, the figure was soon revealed to have bright green skin. His bright ruby eyes seemed to glow as he made his way forward. He was dressed in red with black pants, boots and gloves; a grew and red metal device rested on his back; indicating him to be an Irken soldier. His name was Zim.

"I know you're _there_, Dib-worm!" Zim shouted; as he made his way closer.

"You won't get away with this, Zim!" Dib yelled as he peeked out from his hiding place.

"Oh I do believe I already have." Zim countered; smirking at his unarmed opponent.

"Why do you two always have to have a stupid fight?" Came a sudden voice.

The two rivals turned to the sound to see a young girl dressed in black and gray with a skull pendant. She had short purple hair. She was holding a portable gaming system. It was Dib's younger sister Gaz. Next to her was a little silver and cyan robot with matching cyan eyes; sitting on the floor eating a snack of some sort. Dib stared on in shock.

"Gaz?" He said. "How did you..?" Turning back to his enemy, he trailed off.

"No matter! I will destroy you!" Zim shouted; sneering as he readied his lasers to fire once more. "Now say good-"

The Irken was suddenly interrupted as an enormous explosion sounded and the whole station began to quake followed by a high-pitched alarm blaring throughout the room. A large red light flashed soaked the entire room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zim demanded.

"Unknown ship has been detected." A computerized voice informed. As flames began to fill the station room, the four of them could see a sudden large object fill the view of the large glass window. It was a strange looking spaceship of some sort; something they had never seen before; not even Zim.

It was many times the size of the station and had an odd rusty color. It was after this moment that they soon felt that the station was falling. Just then, everything began to flicker as the station continued to sink. Zim then ran to the controls and began to press random buttons on the panels.

"Power emergency!" He screamed; continuing with pressing the buttons. The metal around them began to heat up as the station sped up its course.

"We're gonna crash!" Dib yelled. "Brace yourselves!"

The station's lights soon went out completely and it became more turbulent. As they prepared for impact, they could see the ground coming closer; which was the last thing they could remember before everything was soon enveloped by darkness.

**I really suck at beginnings :( Anyways, this part is kinda short and kinda rushed ^^; But I hope that's okay with you :) PLEASE R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Two

All he could feel was the pain throughout his entire body. Dib groaned softly; opening his bright amber eyes slowly; only to close them again as an unusually bright light met his vision. After a few moments, his eyes fully adjusted and he could see again. Soon, he got up off the metallic floor; groaning at the stiffness in his joints. Dib looked around at the station; or rather what was left of it for it now was in shambles.

"Gaz? Gir? Zim?" Dib called.

Just then, the sound of a war cry was heard as something tackled him to the ground. Dib looked up in shock at the angry face of his rival.

"You stupid, troublesome human!" He growled. "Look what you've done!"

"What _I've_ done!" Dib countered. "I'm not the one who shot down the ship!"

"Then who was it! Huh? Huh? Huh!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Dib exclaimed. "I couldn't see who it was!"

Zim at this time, got off and began to pace around the station ruins.

"Well, I know we're probably back on Earth." Zim said. "Perhaps we should see where we had landed."

"Good thinking." Dib commented.

Soon, the young boy made his way outside and glanced around. He was quickly blinded by the sudden change in the lighting outside the metallic ruins that now reflected the hot sun. Dib held an arm up to shade his eyes as he squinted off into the horizon. He soon made out the sight of a city in the distance surrounded by many types of palm trees; which didn't seem familiar at all.

"Oh man..." Dib gaped in awe.

Zim had finally emerged from the old metallic mess; remembering to put on his disguise beforehand; which consisted of a wig of black slicked back hair and contacts to hide his ruby red eyes behind amethyst and more human looking ones.

"Well, where are we?" He asked; getting impatient.

"Well, we're definitely not anywhere near home." Dib replied. "Maybe we can ask someone where we are."

"Or we could just read that sign over there." Gaz; who had snuck up behind them mentioned; pointing off to a nearby billboard.

"Good thinking, Gaz." Dib smiled looking at her; but frowned when she growled at him. They all looked up at the billboard.

"'Welcome... to... Anaheem... Home of the Mighty Ducks?'" Zim read; confused at the words.

"It's Anaheim." Dib corrected. "YOU'RE LYING!" Zim screamed.

"Actually, no I'm not." Dib replied. "If we're in Anaheim... Then... We're in California!"

Suddenly, they heard a roar of engines ringing out from about.

"What is that sound?" Zim asked.

Before anything else could be said, an overwhelming shadow cast over them as they gazed up in shock at what they saw. It was a strange looking spaceship of some sort; the very same that had passed the window of the station before they had crashed into Earth. As it flew by, the whole ground began to quake; knocking them all to the ground. Then, before anything else, the ship soon vanished from sight. Zim and Dib gazed on in awe as they tried to find it again; but to no avail.

"Well, that was weird." Dib stated; finally. Just then, they heard a strange noise fill the air as an unusually large pure white and metallic vehicle came into view. The vehicle screeched to a halt many feet from the crash site. Soon, the hatch opened; and six figures began to race out. Dib's eyes grew wide as he got a look at the strangers that were there.

The first was a young duck a curly white bang; which was the same color as the rest of his feathers. He was dressed in a white and gold battle suit; with matching boots; over an olive green leotard and smoky grey gloves. The golden mask he wore; made it hard to see his eyes.

The second duck was younger and had pale yellow feathers and blonde hair; which reached his shoulders and baby-blue eyes. He had a deep brown patch on his beak. His armor was less bulky than the first one's and had grey instead of gold; and had hazy grey fingerless gloves; with white and grey boots.

The third duck seem to be a bit intimidating. He was tall and muscular with bright grey feathers and had a black pony-tail; dressed in a pair of large grey shoulder-pads. The shirt he wore underneath was all white and sleeveless. His pants were brown with a smoky grey belt; while his boots and fingerless gloves were a smoky grey. His eyes were chestnut brown.

The duck near him had peach feathers, fiery red hair and radiant emerald eyes; which shimmered firmly as she stared ahead. She was wearing what was more like a uniform than a battle suit. Her uniform was made up of a violet chest plate with shoulder-pads and a green collar.

The leotard she wore was purple instead of green. Her knee-pads were violet as well. On her left hand was a purple fingerless glove; while her right was gloveless and had what seemed to be a stopwatch of some sort. The fourth duck seemed to be somewhat shocking. He had smoky grey feathers and a lean body.

He looked ahead with his two mismatching eyes; one being silverish-blue and the other being a crimson red; do to the fact of it being somewhat mechanical; which thanks to the black patch was being held in place. The uniform he wore was a deep crimson red with long sleeves; his boots were a deep grey. There was a small chip in the brim of his beak.

Dib and the others were too much in shock to do anything; but soon glanced at the last duck. Her feathers were a pale yellow. She wore bright pink safety glasses; which slightly hid her violet blue eyes; and was dressed in a violet and deeper purple high-tech suit; with a bright blue collar and matching headband. Her thick blonde hair plumed but shagged a bit at the top. Soon, the Ducks were at the scene.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked the leader; the red eyes of his mask shimmering brightly.

"Aliens!" Dib screamed; jumping up and pointing at the Ducks that stood before him. "I knew they were real!" As Dib continued to rant, the Ducks all exchanged an awkward look.

"They all said I was nuts! That I was crazy! But I'll show them! I'm going to expose you for the horrible aliens that you are!" Dib smiled as he took pictures.

"Um... Everyone kinda knows about us already." Said the younger blonde Duck nearby.

"I'll finally prove that I- What did you say?" Dib asked; confused.

"I said everyone knows us already." The same Duck replied. "You know, we're usually on the news and stuff."

Dib stood there in a shocked silence.

"Well, then uh... That was embarrassing." He said finally; feeling sheepish. "I guess if everyone knows already, then I don't need to expose you."

"Okay, well, now that that's settled, we should introduce ourselves." The masked Duck said. "I'm Wildwing Flashblade." He said. "This is my brother Nosedive." Wildwing gestured to the young duck with blonde hair; who Dib had been taking pictures of moments ago.

"This is Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Grin Hardwing and Tanya Vanderflock." Wing finished; waving a gloved hand to the rest of the ducks. "We're known as the Mighty Ducks."

"Yeah, we're kinda heroes." Nosedive smiled.

"Well, I guess everyone _does_ know, since there was also a sign that mentioned it." Dib replied. "I'm Dib Membrane." He smiled; extending a hand and shaking the Ducks' hands. "Paranormal Investigator."

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be a paranormal investigator?" Duke questioned.

"Not when you know what you're doing." Dib replied. "Anyways, this is my sister Gaz," He gestured to the girl with purple hair; who glared at him in an annoyed fashion; making Dib feel a bit nervous.

"Oh come on. What could be so bad about this little girl?" Duke asked; confused by Dib's anxious expression.

"I'm not little." Gaz grumbled; crossing her arms.

"'Course you ain't, sweetheart." Duke smiled. Gaz soon turned to look up; her features becoming a bit darker. "Let me give you a warning," She began; gritting her teeth a bit. "My name is not 'Sweetheart' it's Gaz."

She then grabbed Duke by the front of his uniform and yanking his down to eye level; causing him to frown in shock.

"And if you ever call me that again," Gaz said; darkly. "I will be sure to personally plunge you into a horrible nightmare world; of which there will be no waking."

Duke gulped as he fearfully stared into the girl's angry amber eyes.

Soon, Gaz let go and went back to what she was doing. Everyone stood in shock (Except for Dib of course; since he was used to it). Soon, Nosedive spoke up.

"Man, and I thought Mallory was creepy on her off days." He said; breaking the awestruck silence of what had happened.

"That's why it's best to just stay out of her way." Dib replied; still a bit anxious. "Oh, and the alien over there is Zim." He pointed to the disguised Irken nearby. "Zim is no alien! I am normal!" Zim yelled; a forced smile on his face; showing his zipper-like teeth.

"I'm sure you are." Duke replied; coming out of his trance.

"You dare question me! I AM ZIM!" Zim screamed.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Just then, Nosedive felt something unusual.

"Hey. What's on my head?" He asked; confused.

"HI!" Shouted the green and black dog as he was suddenly in Nosedive's face.

"Um... Hello." Dive replied; feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Gir! Get off the Duck-man's head!" Zim shouted.

"Okay!" Gir squealed and jumped off. "I LIKES WAFFLES!" He then screamed; overly excited.

They all stare at him with a 'what the crap' look on their faces. Wildwing was the first to break the silence.

"What happened here?" He asked; looking at the destroyed once perfect space station that lay in a heap on the ground.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Dib replied.

Before Dib could say anymore, Nosedive's voice interrupted him.

"Hey. What's this?" He asked; gazing at an odd insignia that was imprinted on the side of the space craft. It seemed to be a form of insect in shape and had a bright red color to it.

"Get away from that!" Zim yelled as the young Duck was reaching to touch it.

Dive was caught off guard by Zim's attitude about the ship.

"It- uh- might have lose circuits and shock you." Zim explained.

As he said this, it began to spark and Nosedive pulled away with a yelp. Wildwing approached the wreck and looked it over.

"Whatever this was, I have never seen a symbol like this." Wildwing commented; referring to the strange insignia on the side.

"It's an alien symbol." Dib replied. "This used to be an Irken space station."

"You seem to know a lot about this." Duke stated.

"Well, I've been studying for a while." Dib replied; standing proudly. "It's part of being a paranormal investigator."

"You don't seem to be from around here, are you?" Wildwing asked.

"Well, no." Dib replied. "That's kinda why we need a little help. We kinda crashed here and now we can't get back to our home town."

"Well, you've come to the right Ducks." Nosedive smiled. "We'll take you to our place where you can stay 'til we can figure this out."

Dib stared at him for a moment.

"You're taking us to your base?" He asked.

"I guess you could call it that." Nosedive replied; feeling a bit awkward.

"Well, it's not really referred to as a base, but I guess it sort of is." Wildwing replied.

"Excellent." Zim smiled.

Wildwing eyed Zim with a puzzled expression.

"Well, we should probably get _going_, if we want to figure things out." Mallory spoke up.

With that said, the Ducks, Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Gir made their way toward the metallic machine the Ducks had arrived in. Soon, Zim stopped.

"What is this contraption?" He asked.

"This is the Migrator." Wing replied.

"Yeah, gets us to where we need to go when we out saving the world and stuff." Dive agreed.

"I see." Zim replied. "And does it happen to have any projectile weapons?" "Um..." Wing began.

"Hey, are you going or what?" Mallory asked; getting impatient as she got in the Migrator.

"Yeah, we're on our way." Wing said. Soon, they began to get in as well.

"Wait a second you guys something doesn't feel right." Tanya frowned.

"What is it?" Duke asked. "I'm usually allergic to dogs." Tanya replied.

"What's your point?" Dive wondered.

"Well, Gir's a dog, but I haven't been sneezing or _anything_." This new fact began to make Zim a bit anxious.

"Yes, well, that's because- Uh- He's an allergenic breed," He replied. "That's why he's green."

"Uh-huh." Nosedive replied. "So how come he can talk?" He then asked.

"Do not question me!" Zim threatened. Dib rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Lets just get to your base already." He said.

"Right." Wing replied.

And so, they all boarded the Migrator and began their way down the road; unaware of the evil that awaited them.

**Wah wah waaah! XD Sorry for the long wait ^^; But I really needed to work out a lot of stuff ^^;^^; Anyways, this part is a little bit longer and has a lot of humor as you could probably tell :D I hope you're liking it so far :) PLEASE R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Three

"You're covered in _lies_, human-Dib." Zim accused as they continued down the road in the Migrator.

"I didn't _say_ anything." Dib frowned.

"CLEVER!" Zim shouted; pointing angrily.

From where he was sitting, Nosedive looked at them confused as he watched Zim and Dib beginning to argue.

"Um... Do they _always_ act like this?" He asked Gaz; who sat nearby; playing her portable game.

"You have no idea." She replied; glancing up at him for a moment; then turning back to her game.

Nosedive turned back to Dib and Zim; who were continuing to argue. _'This Zim guy's kinda weird.'_ Dive thought.

"Stop saying my head is big!" Dib shouted at Zim; cutting Nosedive's thoughts.

Gaz rolled her eyes; still playing her game. Grin was on the floor meditating; ignoring the argument going on; while Gir slept in his lap. Before long, Wildwing spoke up.

"We're here." He stated; as the Migrator pulled up to the sidewalk near a large green glass archway; indicating it as being the entrance; which spanned a good half of one of the building's walls.

"It's about time," Gaz grumbled as they all got out. "Their voices were giving me a headache."

Dib and Zim stopped arguing and gazed out the window; looks of awe and shock on their faces. The walls of the building were constructed out of red and salmon-pink bricks; which reached nearly fifty feet into the blue sky above; stretching ten miles across the building's foundation. The sun's golden gleam reflected radiantly off its teal metallic roof. A soft gust of wind rushed through the fronds of the twenty-foot palm trees near the large empty parking lot surrounding it.

"So, this is your base?" Gaz asked; her expression neutral.

"Kinda," Dive replied. "This is in fact The Anaheim Pond; the most famous and most _awesome_ hockey rink in the _world_." Nosedive smiled.

"A hockey rink?" Dib asked; a bit excited at this face. "Hockey?" Zim asked; confused.

"What's wrong, Zim?" Dib smirked. "Don't they have something like that on your planet?" He asked accusingly.

"Uh, of course!" Zim smiled; a bit anxious. "Oh such amazing hockey we have." Zim replied; smiling anxiously.

The Ducks all gave Zim an odd look; but soon shook it off. Soon, they all headed into the Pond. The Ducks then began to show them around the stadium. After a while of walking they had finished touring the rink and the main floor of the Pond.

"It's getting pretty _late_." Wildwing said; checking his COM; which also served as a watch. "We should probably call it in."

Soon, he turned to Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Gir.

"We have a few extra bunk-rooms left." He told them. "You can use them during your stay."

"I wanna sleep with my master." Gir smiled; hugging Zim's leg; giggling.

"Okay," Wing replied; a bit uncertain. "There should be three bunk-rooms open."

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Wildwing." Dib smiled.

"We're just happy to help." Wing replied as they all made their way toward the back of the stadium and headed into a locker room.

Dib and Zim looked around; a bit confused. Wildwing; who had been leading the way, soon stopped near the far wall of the room.

"This is the elevator that leads down to the secret underground headquarters." Wing said; gesturing to a large section of the wall near him.

"Yeah, it's where we hang out; when we're not out saving the world and stuff." Nosedive added. Soon, Wildwing spoke again.

"Now before I put in the _codes_, I need to tell you all something very _important_." He said; turning to Zim, Gaz, Dib, and Gir; who had been riding on top of Grin's head. "No one but us can know about this place." Wing told them.

"It's to remain a _secret_." Zim, Dib, and Gaz nodded.

"Okay." Gir smiled.

Wing then turned to Dib for a moment.

"And that means no taking pictures." Wing mentioned; remembering Dib with the camera before.

Dib smiled nervously; shutting off his camera; while Gaz snickered at him. Wing soon gave an approved nod and began pressing in the codes in a panel on the wall. After a few moments, the wall slid open; revealing the small elevator behind it.

"Amazing." Zim commented.

"Well it's nothing really." Dive replied; with a shrug.

Wildwing soon walked into the elevator. As the others followed, the elevator soon became a bit crowded; but not too crowded. Nosedive and Zim stood near the wall on the right; while Wildwing, Mallory, and Duke stood near the back. Tanya, Grin and Gaz were near the middle; while Gir was on Grin's shoulder.

As the doors closed, the room became a bit more crowded as everyone moved away from the door. Wildwing soon made his way to the buttons near the door; which proved to be somewhat difficult. After a few moments however, Wing was able to press the button to go down. Before long, the elevator began to descend toward the bottom of the Anaheim Pond.

**Sorry if it's kinda rushed ^^; But I kinda stuckf ^^;^^; Anyways, there'll be more to come soon :D I hope you're liking it so far :) PLEASE R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Four

Within the city, all was quiet. The golden sun was beginning to set over the distant horizon. A soft, quiet breeze rushed past one the window of an old condemned and run-down office building. Many of the windows of the building were boarded and broken; with walls constructed out of fading yellow bricks.

Inside the building; however, was more crimson and metallic; indicating it as being a large mechanical ship. In what seemed to be the ship's master control room, a tall well-built dragon with red scales dressed in a deep violet robe pace back and forth before an oversized computer screen; connecting to a wide set control panel. His name was Dragaunus; the last surviving Suarian overlord. Dragaunus's piercing yellow eyes gleamed brightly as he glared up at the screen.

"Curse those blasted Ducks!" He growled clenching a talon fist. "They shall pay for their interference with my plans."

At that moment, two more figures entered the room. The first had more of an orange tint to his scales and was stouter and turtle like and the second was a bit smaller and more like lizard with light green skin instead of scales dressed in a deeper green suit. Their names were Siege and Chameleon. As they came in, Dragaunus turned toward them angrily.

"And _you_ two!" He roared. "You call yourselves soldiers!"

Dragaunus shot a blat of fire from the laser device on his wrist; which struck the floor near the others' feet. Chameleon screamed in fear dodging the blast; while Siege only flinched; stepping back a step.

"Boss, it wasn't our fault. You see, the Ducks were too powerful and Wraith was the one in charge of the plan." Chameleon mentioned.

"Silence!" Dragaunus bellowed.

After a moment, he turned to the screen.

"I do not what to _hear_ about your mishaps."

Soon, another figure joined them in a cloud of dense smoke. He was taller than the other Suarians; beside Dragaunus and had hazy gray scales and gleaming red eyes. He was dressed in a pale blue robe and held a wooden staff with a duck's skull placed on top. His name was Wraith. Wraith approached them slowly. Dragaunus turned angrily at the other Suarian's presence.

"What information have you brought me?" He demanded.

"The ship that had been shot down seemed to have a strange entity aboard it." Wraith informed.

"What sort of entity?" Dragaunus questioned. "A being that seems to have a link with the human race, my Lord. Though it is unknown to be dangerous or harmless."

Dragaunus took a moment to think about this.

"Any other news you might have?" He asked after a moment.

"I have a sense that they might have survived the impact." Wraith replied. "It seems they have joined with the Ducks and are headed to their headquarters."

Dragaunus sneered at the news.

"Something must be done to those miserable mallards." Growled Dragaunus; glaring up at the screen before him. "They shall truly rue the day they ever foiled my plans.

Suddenly, an alarm began to sound through the room.

"What the blazes?"

"It's an incoming message, Boss." Chameleon replied.

"Put them on-screen." The overlord demanded.

Chameleon pressed a button on the panel. When nothing happened, Siege gave a swift pound on the control panel and the screen come on. Static buzzed as the message came through. After a few moments, a black silhouette filled the screen. Though they could not see the being's face, they could slightly make out a glowing pair of deep violet eyes gazing back at them.

"Identify yourself." Said the Overlord as the others looked at the screen confused.

"My name and information is not of importance at this moment." The messenger replied; in a feminine thick British accent.

"What business do you have to call upon my ship?" Dragaunus asked; or more like demanded.

The messenger gazed at them for a moment. "I have a score to settle with a well known enemy of mine." She replied. "It seems you have shot down his ship."

"How would you know that?" Chameleon asked; suspicious of what this person knew.

"I have my ways of knowing such things." The mysterious being replied. "Now, down to business."

There was a moment of silence.

"It seems we both share an interest." She told them. "And have the same type of burden. How would you say if we were to rid our lives of these problems to seek our goal?"

"What might you know about this plan?" Dragaunus asked; becoming interested.

"We simply join our alliance and abilities to destroy our enemies." She replied.

Dragaunus thought for a moment; a sinister smile spreading across his face.

"It seems we have an accord." He said finally.

"Excellent." The figure replied; her violet eyes gleaming evilly. "Then this will be the end of our enemies as we will soon rule this pathetic human race."

They both let out an evil cackle; which soon echoed throughout the room.

**CLIFF HANGER! D:D: Sorry if it's kinda short ^^; But I kinda stuck ^^;^^; Anyways, you'll prabably know who it it :) There's more to come soon :D I hope you're liking it so far :) PLEASE R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D:D**


	5. Chapter 5

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Five

At the Pond, the elevator had soon reached the bottom. As the doors opened, everyone began to get off. Wildwing; who was stood near the door got off first; followed by Zim and Nosedive. Mallory and Duke soon got off; followed by Grin, Tanya and Gir; who were near the back. Gir was sitting on Tanya's shoulder; playing with her hair. "It's so _ploofy_!" Gir squealed. Wildwing led the way toward another door; which stood six feet away from the elevator. Dib, Zim, and Gaz watched for a moment as Nosedive and the rest of the ducks followed behind Wildwing.

"This place is _huge_!" Dib said in awe.

"Well, it _is_ pretty big." Dive replied; turning around.

Soon, they got to where they were going. The metallic door made a soft hiss as it opened to another room; this one being larger in size. An oversized computer screen sat at the top of a large elevated section in the floor near one of the walls; connecting to a wide set control panel. A flight of stairs stretched from the floor to the top of the platform. The Ducks, Dib, Zim, Gaz, and Gir made their way into the enormous room. Dib gazed up in awe at the large computer screen; as did Zim; who had a somewhat creepy smile on his face. _'Forget my other base computer,'_ Zim pondered; excitedly. _'I have just found another to contact my leaders.'_ Zim began to chuckle to himself. Nosedive gave him an odd look.

"Uh, I just remembered a funny _joke_, yes. Oh so funny indeed." Zim flashed his zipper-like teeth in a nervous smile.

"Okay, seriously. You're kinda weird." Dive replied.

There was a moment of silence before Wildwing spoke up.

"This is the Ready Room." He said. "This is where we scan for signs of trouble and disturbances."

Just as he had said this, another door nearby opened, revealing a large middle-aged man with brown hair in a strange hairstyle; wearing a deep blue business suit and multi-colored tie.

"There you are." He said; a bit impatient. "Where have you guys been?"

"Hey, cool it, Phil," Dive said; throwing his hands up in defense. "We were just checking out what the disturbance was a few hours ago."

"Do you know who late it is?" Phil said. "We have important business to take care of in the morning."

He stopped for a moment when he saw Gaz, Zim, and Dib standing there.

"Hey, who are _these_ guys?" He then asked.

"That's what we were gonna tell you," Dive replied. "We found these guys near the disturbance." Name's Dib Membrane." Dib smiled; shaking Phil's hands. "Paranormal Investigator." "You seem kinda young to be a paranormal investigator." Phil stated.

"Everyone usually says that, but as long as you know what you're doing, it doesn't really matter." Dib replied. "This is my sister Gaz," He gestured to the girl with purple hair; who glared at him in an annoyed fashion; making Dib feel a bit nervous again.

"What's so bad about this little girl?" Phil asked; seeing not only Dib but Dukes anxious expression.

"I'm not little." Gaz growled; crossing her arms. "Don't ever call me that again." She growled; her features becoming a bit darker. "I've already given someone a warning," She began; gritting her teeth a bit; grabbing Phil's tie and pulling him down to her eye level. "So if you ever bother me or get in my way, I will personally plunge you into a horrible nightmare world; of which there is no waking. Got it?"

Phil; already a bit shaken; nodded.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." Gaz smirked; letting go of Phil's tie. Soon, she began to play her game again.

"Don't worry, she's actually on her good day." Dib replied; seeing Phil a bit anxious.

"I'd hate to see her on her bad side." Phil murmured.

"Oh, and the alien over there is Zim." He pointed to Zim nearby. Zim growled in frustration.

"Name's Phil Palmfeather." Phil said; straightening his suit. "I'm the team manager. What brings you to Anaheim?"

"Well, that's we're kinda _here_ for." Dib replied. "You see it's kind of a long _story_."

Before Dib could say anymore, Phil yelled in shock as he suddenly saw a green and black dog in his face.

"I likes tacos!" He smiled; with pure joy.

"Oh that's Gir." Zim informed Phil. "He's my allergenic dog. That's why he's green."

"Um… Nice to meet you, Gir." Phil said; feeling awkward. Gir stared at him for a moment.

"I like you." He said finally; giving him a hug before hopping off of his head.

"Well, now that everything is settled," Wing began. "I think we should all head off to bed."

Soon, he turned to Dib, Gaz, and Zim. "I'll show you guys to your bunks." He said. "YAY!" Gir cheered. Soon, Wing lead them through another door; which led to a long hallway. After a few minutes, they made it to the first room.

"Zim, this will be your room for the time you and the others stay." Wing stated.

"Yes, most excellent." Zim replied. "Thank you."

Wing nodded.

"If there's anything you need, our bunk will be right down the hall."

"Okay, thank you, Duck-beast." Zim smiled.

Wing looked at him oddly.

"You're... Welcome, Zim." Wing replied.

Dib scowled at Zim before Wildwing led him and Gaz away.

"BYE!" Gir screamed after them.

Zim watched them leave and soon began to chuckle evilly to himself before entering his room with Gir following behind.

**Sorry this part was a bit rushed ^^; I've been kinda stuck ^^;^^; Anyways, as you can see Zim and the others have been introduced to Phil Palmfeather :D I'm only thinking that he will be a secondary character for this story ^^; But there's still more to come later on :D I hope you're enjoying it so far :) PLEASE R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D:D**


	6. Chapter 6

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Six

The bright silver moon shimmered radiantly over the quiet city. In the warship disguised as the run-down office building, Dragaunus continued to glare into the oversized computer screen before him. Soon, Siege and Chameleon entered the room. As they came in, Dragaunus turned toward them impatiently.

"Is everything ready?" He asked.

"Everything's set and ready to roll." Siege replied.

"Excellent." Draguanus smirked. "All that needs to be taken care of is information on the new threat we will face."

Soon, Wraith joined them in a cloud of dense smoke. As he approached them slowly, Dragaunus turned toward him.

"What information have you gathered for me?" He demanded. "I have discovered that the new enemies have joined forces with the Ducks and one in particular has a type of entity that matches our mysterious visitor." Wraith informed.

"How very interesting." Dragaunus replied; in thought of this. "Perhaps there is something our mysterious Ally is keeping from us. Just as he said this, an alarm began to sound through the room.

"Ah, perfect timing." Said the Overlord; an evil smile on his face. Soon, the screen flickered on and the same black silhouette filled the screen.

"Greetings Lord Dragaunus." She said; her British accent respecting and loyal. "You have everything put together I trust?"

"Yes, we are prepared for universal conquest." Dragaunus replied

"Excellent." She praised. "We will soon destroy our enemies and take our rightful place as rulers of the world."

"One question remains unanswered." Dragaunus mentioned. "It seems that the one of the enemies of yours is that of the same race. Why is it that you wish for him to be destroyed?" The figure took a moment; but soon answered.

"He is nothing like me." She replied; a bit gruff. "He is a disgrace to the Irken Empire."

"Not sure we've ever _heard_ of Irkens before." Chameleon stated.

"We are a superior race of a distant planet." The being on the screen replied. "Now back to the task at hand," She said. "Everything shall be dealt with and our enemies shall be annihilated."

"Excellent plan." The Overlord replied.

"How exactly will we take them out?" Chameleon wondered.

"Don't worry, it will all be in good time." She replied. Soon, she came out of the shadows; finally revealing who she was.

She was dressed in purple and had bright green skin. The pair of antennas protruding from the top of her head curled under and back. She also had a strange device attached to the side of her face.

"You can count on that." She told them; an evil smile forming on her bright green face.

**Wah wah waaah! D:D: Sorry this part was so short :( I had a really bad writer's block ^^;**** Anyways, as you can see there's trouble ahead for the Ducks and the others :D I might take a little longer with some of these because I'll be working this summer ^^; Anways, I hope you're enjoying this :) PLEASE R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Seven

The golden sun soon began to peek over the horizon. At this time, the Ducks were enjoying the morning. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table. Duke stood at the counter; pouring himself a cup of coffee. Tanya was working on some type of gadget. On the table was a plate of freshly made waffles; Gir had made for everyone.

"Mm! These waffles are good." Nosedive smiled; taking another bite of his food. "What's in them?"

"There's waffle in 'em." Gir replied; happily. "Um... Okay." Dive smiled; feeling a bit awkward by the conversation.

Just then, the door opened; revealing Dib and Gaz; who was playing on her portable game system. They both walked over to where the others were sitting. As they sat down, Gaz gave Nosedive an angry glare; which made the young Duck shiver before she turned back to her game. Nosedive knew Gaz was still seriously ticked off at him for putting the worms in her boots some time that morning. Though he got a few laughs from when he pulled it on the others, it was shortly after doing it to Gaz that he found it to be a huge mistake.

It was proven true after receiving a black eye from Gaz; who was more than furious with the prank Dive had pulled. Though she said it was a warning, Nosedive knew she would do worse if he ever tried it again; which made him think it was for the best that he didn't get on her bad side again. Luckily, the swelling wasn't too bad and only became slightly bruised. Dive was brought out of his trance when Wildwing spoke up.

"So, how did you guys get here?" He asked Dib; who sat nearby.

"Well we were in this epic battle in this huge space station," Dib began; a bit excited. "I was determined to save the world from being taken over by a horrible and evil alien." At this, he turned his gaze over to Zim; who sat next to Mallory.

Zim scowled back at Dib.

"While we were fighting, there was this huge explosion like we had been shot down and the ship caught on fire!" He continued; looking back at everyone else.

"Then what?" Dive asked; really interested in the story.

"We saw this strange looking spaceship like I've never seen before." Dib said. "We started going down and soon crashed into the Earth!"

"Sounds like quite an adventure." Duke commented.

"It was." Dib smiled.

"So what happened after that?" Wing asked.

"Well, when we woke up after the crash and got out of the ship, I noticed that we were not in my hometown anymore. While we were taking a look around, it was then that I found out we were in Anaheim." Dib continued. "While we were thinking of what to do, we saw the weird spaceship that shot us down."

"What'd it look like? We might be able to help you out." Tanya persuaded; becoming more interested.

"It was extremely big and had a rusty red color to it and it looked like a big dragon looking thing."

"What else can you tell us?" Wildwing questioned.

"Well, we saw it heading into the city, and then it suddenly... Vanished! Like it wasn't even _real_. And then _you_ guys came along." Dib replied.

"Hm," Wing began. "Sounds like the Suarians are back."

"Yeah, no doubt they're here for revenge after what we did." Duke agreed.

"The Suarians?" Dib asked; confused.

"They're pretty much a bunch of evil overgrown lizards that want to rule the world and everything _in_ it." Dive replied with a shrug.

"Heh. Sounds like somebody _I_ know." Dib said; looking over at Zim with a smirk on his face.

"You dare accuse Zim of such a crime!" The Irken screamed; pointing at the boy angrily. "You wretched human!"

Zim then tackled Dib to the floor, leaving the others speechless (Except for Gaz; who didn't truly care what's so ever) as the two of them fought.

"Um... Shouldn't we do something?" Asked Nosedive.

"No, this is pretty much normal." Gaz stated; still looking at her game. Without speaking a word, Grin got up from his seat and grabbed Zim and lifted him off of the boy on the floor. "What is the meaning of this!" Zim demanded; struggling to get out of Grin's grasp.

"Fighting a pointless battle with one another will not solve the task at hand." Grin replied; his voice deep and poetic.

Zim soon began to calm down and stopped struggling. After a few moments, Grin set the Irken down onto the floor. Just then, there was an alarm that filled the room. The Ducks, Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Gir ran to an oversized TV screen mounted into the far wall above a small control panel; which sat in front of a semi-circular couch. They all gazed up in awe at the large screen before them. On the screen, it was a line map. A red blotch flashed on the map as the words above it flashed 'Warning' in bright yellow letters.

"Drake One is picking up an unusual energy source." Tanya exclaimed; in shock.

"Do you think it's the Suarians?" Dib asked; turning to the others.

"There's no doubt in my mind." Duke replied.

"There's also something that else there." Tanya mused. "A type of energy I have never _seen_ before."

"What do you make of it?" Wildwing asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Either way, they need to be stopped." Wing replied.

Soon, he began his way out of the room; with the others following behind him.

"Stupid Suarians." Gaz grumbled; crossing her arms angrily. "When I find them, I am going to unleash my ultimate evil on their sorry butts!"

With that said, she left the room; the others following suit.

"Never have I sensed such intense anger." Grin mused; frowning a bit as he and the others followed after the young girl.

"Yeah, not since the whole Stanly Strazinski incident." Nosedive agreed; walking beside him. "She freaks me _out_, man. She even gave me a black _eye_."

"Perhaps it is because you had placed the worms in her boots." Grin replied. "Hey! I was just trying to have some _fun_." Dive pouted; rubbing the bruise tenderly.

"Boobies, c'mon, you can't leave now." Phil; who had just entered the room complained; following behind them. "You've got an important photo shoot today."

"Sorry, Mr. Palmfeather," Dib replied; turning around. "This is more important. The human race is at stake."

Soon, he began to follow the Ducks to the Aerowing. Phil sighed in frustration.

"Why'd I have to hire a team of super hero Ducks?" He groaned and soon headed out of the room.

At this moment, the Ducks and the others were in the Aerowing.

"Commence launch sequence." Wildwing said; sitting at the piloting seat.

Tanya began to flip some of the switches as a loud, buzzing alarm began to echo throughout the building and the roof folded away; revealing the darkening sky outside. The rink moved apart; revealing machinery beneath.

"Launch sequence engaged." Tanya replied. Duke push a lever forward; as the ship began to make a loud humming sound.

The Aerowing began to turn into the upright position as they got ready for takeoff.

"Okay, all the blood is rushing to my head." Dib winced; holding his head in nausea.

"Whiner." Gaz mumbled; still playing her game.

When the ship was upright, the engines soon roared to life as blue flames erupted from them.

"Full power to thrusters." Wing instructed.

"Bustin' thrusters!" Dive replied; pressing a button.

Dib and Zim braced themselves as the Aerowing shot from the launching pad.

"WEEEEE!" Gir squealed in joy.

About five minutes after takeoff, Gir spoke up.

"Are we there yet?" The Aerowing continued its way off into the horizon.

**There'll be more to come soon :D I'll be starting work next week so I'll be a little busy ^^; Anways, I hope you're enjoying my story :) PLEASE R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Eight

Time had come and gone as hours soon passed. Everyone sat where they were in the Aerowing as tension was rising.

"...Dooooom. Doom doom doom, doom doom doom doom. Doom. doomy doom doom doom, doom..." Gir continued to sing.

Wildwing sat in the piloting seat; gripping the wheel; his entire body tense. Mallory sat in her spot; rubbing her temples as she tried to relax. Duke rested himself against the counter near his seat; his head in his hand; while others tried to calm themselves.

"Gir..?" Zim spoke up finally; equally as annoyed as the others. "Will you please stop singing?"

But Gir continued on. Nosedive moaned but soon looked out the window.

"Looks like we're here." He said

Just as he'd said this, Gir began to finish. "Doom doom doom, doom doom doom. The end."

Then everything was quiet. It was at this moment that an enormous explosion sounded and the whole ship began to quake followed by a loud alarm; which filled the entire room. They turned to see a huge amount of green shadows, from which Dib backed away in shock. As the shadows dissolved, many hugely built robots took their place.

"What are those things?" Dib asked; still backing away.

"Hunter Drones." Wing replied. The drones then raised their arms and readied their lasers to fire. There was a barrage lasers headed their way. The Ducks began to fight back with weapons of their own. Dib stared in awe at what was going on.

"Get down!" Duke yelled; pushing Dib behind one of the seats.

The drones continued to fire.

"Stay here." Duke instructed and soon went back into battle.

Lasers, pucks, and the sounds of scraping metal filled the ship.

"Man! I thought we got _rid_ of these guys!" Dive retorted.

"I guess we'll have to try harder then." Duke stated.

As they continued to fight, they were suddenly caught off guard as long, clawed cables shot out of nowhere trying themselves around the Ducks, Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Gir who had really only been sitting there the entire time. The drones soon stopped and stepped aside as a creepy evil laugh filled the room.

"It seems we meet at last." The voice was feminine and had a thick British accent.

Zim and Dib didn't know why, but it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Show yourself!" Wing demanded.

"Who are you?" Zim asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am." The voice said as a dark figure came into view. "I think you know perfectly well who I am."

Soon, she came out of the shadows; revealing who she was. They all stared in awe at their newest enemy. She was dressed in purple and had bright green skin; like Zim. The pair of antennas protruding from the top of her head curled under and back. She also had a strange device attached to the side of her face.

"Miss me?" She sneered.

"You! How.!" Zim gasped; completely in shock.

"Have you not been listening to me?" Tak growled. "I had told you I would return."

"What are you planning, Tak?" Wildwing demanded; the eyes of his mask flashing bright red.

"You will find out soon enough." Tak smiled; evilly.

"But how would you plan this out?" Dib question.

"That's easy," Came a new voice. Soon, a greenish haze came into view. "All she needed was a bit of help." The green Suarian smiled.

"Man! I should've known this was a trap! But nooo, we had to go and get in a fight against some green chick we've never _met_ before!" Retorted Nosedive.

"It seems the destruction of Earth will finally commence."

"Don't bet on it!" Duke shouted; cutting through the cable that held him with his saber.

"What makes you think you could defeat me?" Tak sneered.

"Yeah, you're outnumbered." Chameleon taunted.

"Two words." Duke began. "Ducks Rock!"

He yelled; slashing one of the pipes above them. Hot steam spewed from within the busted pipe; hitting Tak in the face. Tak screamed in agony as the steam seared her skin. Duke freed the others from their cables and the fight began once again. The fight seemed to go on forever. Dib ducked as a stray flew past him; striking the control panel! Tak was about to attack Zim, when the entire ship began to quake; knocking her to the floor. The lights began to flicker on and off as the ship began to sink.

"Lets get outta here!" Chameleon yelped; pressing a button he, Tak, and the undestroyed drones disappeared from sight.

Wildwing ran to the control panel and began to pull at the piloting wheel.

"We've lost control!" He shouted "We're going down!"

They could see the ground approaching fast. Duke ran to the controls to help Wing pull the front of the ship up and readying the landing gear.

"Hang on! This gonna get a little bumpy!" He told them.

"We've lost too much altitude!" Dib shouted. "We're gonna crash!"

Everyone braced themselves for the impact. Zim closed his eyes waiting for the impact. There was a sudden jolt as a loud crunch of metal was heard. Then, there was silence.

**CLIFF HANGER OF DOOM! D:D: I'm really sorry if it's kinda rushed ^^; I'm not that great with fight scenes ^^;^^; Anyways, ****I'll be starting work next week so I'll be a little busy ^^; Anways, I hope you're enjoying my story :) PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


	9. Chapter 9

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Nine

Pain was all he could feel at the moment. It was the worse type of agony anyone should feel. He could hear distant voices around him; which seemed to mesh together. Zim groaned softly; as he opened his eyes and sat up in bed; which was where he was now put in. When Zim looked up, he could see Wildwing; who had a few bad bruises, looking back at him. Zim was surprised to see the shock on his face; since his mask was missing.

"Wha? What _happened_?" Zim asked.

"Whoa! This is totally _freaky_." Nosedive; who had his left arm wrapped in bandages, gaped in awe as he came up next to his brother.

"What..?" Zim trailed off.

He felt so dizzy. When he reached up to hold his head, he felt a gauze wrapped around it, but soon froze to find the his wig was missing; the pair of antennas that took its place stuck out from the bandages. He then stared at the other Ducks who were around him. He then knew his contacts were probably also gone.

"What _are_ you?" Wing finally asked.

"See, I told you he was an alien! Here's proof!" Dib exclaimed.

He was also in a bed; a thick gauze was around his head.

"Silence!" Zim yelled. He turned back to Wildwing. "I can explain everything." He said.

"You okay?" Nosedive asked.

"I'm fine." Zim replied; confused by Nosedive's question. "Where _are_ we?"

"We're back at the Pond." Wing replied. "This is the infirmary."

"How did we get here?" Dib soon asked.

"We took the Migrator." Duke replied.

"Yeah, we were lucky to have it the back of the Aerowing." Tanya added.

There was a moment of silence. Soon, Wildwing spoke up.

"You still haven't answered my question." He said.

Zim sighed.

"The thing is," Zim began. "I am not of this planet. I am from Irk."

"See? I told you!" Dib shouting; interrupting.

"Can it!" Mallory shouted.

Dib soon went quiet.

"What is Irk?" Mallory asked.

"It is a planet far away from here." Zim explained. "Me and Gir are-"

As if on cue Gir ran into the room.

"Master!" He squealed.

"So wait," Mallory began. "You and Gir are both aliens?"

"Yes, Mallory; we are." At this point, Gir had removed his dog suit revealing his true self.

The silver and cyan robot then turned to Tanya; who was in surprise.

"I hope we can still be friends." Gir said; his cyan eyes looking up with sadness.

"Um... yeah, I guess." Tanya replied; after a moment.

"Yay!" Gir cheered and began to give her a hug.

"That would explain why Tanya wasn't sneezing when we were around Gir." Duke stated; realizing what was going on. "He wasn't really a dog."

"Oh man, this is super freaky, man." Dive stated; obviously in shock.

"I am sorry you had to find it out this way." Zim frowned; his ruby eyes looking around; not wanted to look at their shocked expression.

"And the reason Tak recognized you was because you are both the same race." Duke said.

"Yes. But she is not with me!" Zim said. "She is our enemy."

"Hey, why should we trust you?" Dib asked; suspicious of what's going on.

"Because she is with those filthy Suarian creatures." Zim stated. "They are also Earth's enemy." He soon took a moment. "So it seems that we all have a common enemy." Zim said; after a bit of thought.

"Those Suarians are gonna _pay_ for this." Gaz; who had her arm in a sling, growled as she sat in her bed.

"We'll be heading out in the morning." Wing told her, Zim, and Dib. "You should probably get some rest."

With that said, Wildwing and the Ducks; who luckily had only minor injuries left the room. Zim watched them leave. He soon turned away as the metallic door closed with a soft hiss.

**This part was kinda rushed ^^;^^; Anyways, as you know, ****I'll be working next week so I'll be a little busy ^^; I hope to get more up soon :) PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Ten

An unusual noise woke Nosedive from his sleep. Dive moaned in frustration as he soon got up from his bed; nearly falling out of his bed; but caught himself; making sure not to make any additional noise. Nosedive then snuck out of the room and made his way toward the noise. It wasn't long that he reached the living room.

He opened the door and peered inside. To his surprise he found Zim standing there; the bandages around his head and right arm removed. Zim was staring up at the large screen before him. A look of shock appeared on Dive's face as he saw the screen turn on and two creatures somewhat the same as Zim staring back from the screen.

"Greetings, my Tallests." Zim said to the screen; saluting as to show respect. "I am proud to say that I am making progress on my current mission."

"So you've managed to get what needs to be done?" The one with red eyes asked.

"Well, I have had a bit of trouble with Tak." Zim replied. "She has come back and tried to ruin everything."

The Tallest soon exchanged glances before turning back to Zim.

"So you've run into her? But you're still _here_." The one with purple eyes stammered. "I thought she would've done the job." He said turning to Tallest Red.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zim; confused. "I'm not sure I quite understand."

Tallest Red sighed; as if it was obvious.

"How can you be so dense!" He shouted.

Dive's eyes grew wide as he continued to watch.

"You think she was only doing it on her own?" Purple asked; becoming annoyed.

"Wha?" Zim asked.

"We _sent_ her to get rid of you." Red told him.

Dive was taken aback by this.

"But... M-my mission-"

"Don't you get it Zim?" Red sneered. "We never wanted you in the invasion. You were never even an invader!"

Zim stared at the in awe.

"But... My Tallests-"

"Stop calling us that!" Purple shouted. "We're not your Tallests anymore."

Nosedive frowned as he quietly witnessed what was happening.

"I don't under-" Zim tried again. "Just shut it!" Red shouted; cutting Zim off.

Dive cringed at the harshness of the words. "You were never an invader. All you were was a failure, Zim. So don't bother us anymore, loser-y looooser boy!" Purple mocked.

"Just face it, you'll never be accepted by Empire, you little defect." Red sneered. "Now get lost and never call us again!"

The screen went blank; leaving Zim stunned and alone in the quiet dim lit room. Zim soon hung his head in shame. Dive looked on in awe before taking a breath.

"Zim?" He called.

The Irken soon turned; surprised to see the young Duck; but soon turned away.

"What do you want, Duck-beast?" Zim growled. Dive cringed at the name; but soon shook it off.

"I just kinda wanted to see if you were okay." He replied; walking closer.

"Why does it matter to you?" Zim frowned; trying to hide his sadness with anger.

"It matters, 'cause I care."

"Well, don't feel sorry for me, Nosedive." Zim growled. "I don't need your pity."

Nosedive frowned. He was just trying to help.

"All I am is a defect." Zim said; seemingly out of nowhere.

"Aw c'mon, man; who would say something like that?" Dive asked; obviously pretending not to know.

"My leaders." Zim replied.

"You're leaders?" Dive echoed.

"Yes! My leaders!" Zim bellowed; Nosedive cringed.

"My whole mission had been a lie."

"So you _are_ an invader?" Dive asked.

"No... I never truly was." Zim sighed. "They just wanted to get rid of me."

"I don't see why." Dive replied; frowning.

"My size is part of it." Zim said. "In my society, those who are usually shorter in size are to work in a lower rate mission. Those who are more built and taller are to be the next leader."

"That doesn't make any sense." Nosedive replied. "Your species would not understand that of the Irken race." Zim sighed. "Well, on Puckworld; where we're from, we don't depend on our size or height."

"Then how would you know who the more superior beings were?" Zim wondered; confused by this.

"Well, usually the government are usually who are in charge of the city." Dive replied. "It really just depends on you. On what you think you should do. Not what others say. Well, except for the police and stuff like that."

"I see." Zim replied; amazed by this news.

There was a moment of silence. Before long, Nosedive spoke up.

"You know," He began. "Since you're not an Invader anymore, you can help us save the day and stuff."

The Irken looked at the young Duck beside him. This was a complete shock to Zim.

"But... I was an enemy." Zim replied; still in shock. "I am not worthy of becoming accepted as a hero to this planet."

"Zim, so what if you were a bad guy. Duke used to be one too. Well, he wasn't an invader, but he was a jewel thief." Dive informed him. "So you could be on our side _too_."

"I know not of sides, Nosedive." Zim replied. "I will never be accepted as part of this planet."

Nosedive looked at him; pure sympathy on his face. After a moment, he placed a hand on Zim's shoulder; which caught the Irken off guard.

"Why are you helping me?" Zim asked; a bit suspicious.

"That's what friends do." Nosedive replied.

Zim stared at him for a moment.

"Thanks." Zim said finally; not looking up at all.

Nosedive grinned lightly. He knew Zim was an invader, but he just saw how his own leaders tell him off and call him a defect. _'Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.'_ Dive thought.

"C'mon, we should probably get to sleep." He then said aloud.

"Yeah, I guess." Zim replied.

Soon, they went back to their bunks to sleep through the rest of the night.

**So Nosedive believes Zim is now on the good side :) But what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! :D PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


	11. Chapter 11

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Eleven

After many hours, the golden sun began to rise from beyond the city's horizon. At the Pond, everything seemed to have quieted down (for the most part) after what had happened the day before. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table like they had earlier.

Duke was at the counter; pouring himself a cup of coffee. Tanya was working on some type of gadget. Gaz sat next to Mallory; who was surprised to see that even though Gaz had her arm in a sling, she was still able to play her game with her free hand.

"She's had a lot of practice." Dib explained; after seeing Mallory's shocked expression.

He then looked over at Zim; who hadn't spoken at all that morning.

"You seem awfully quiet today Zim." Dib stated; a bit suspicious.

"I was just thinking." Zim began.

"This wouldn't be you having an evil plan would it?" Dib accused.

Nosedive shot him a look; which surprised Dib a little.

"It _is_ a plan... But not one that's evil." Zim replied. "I have resigned from my current mission."

This surprised Dib and the others; however, Nosedive was not in shock at all.

"What do you mean resigned?" Wildwing asked.

Zim spoke up.

"I had a conversation with my leaders and-"

"You called the leaders of your race from our headquarters?" Wing interrupted in shock.

"Yes, I found out that they were the ones who sent Tak to find me." Zim explained.

"Your own leaders are the ones behind this!" Wing questioned; completely shocked.

"Bro, let him explain!" Dive persuaded.

"Thank you, Nosedive." Zim said.

He turned to the Ducks who were in shock.

"Listen to me... I did have intentions of calling them about my mission of being on Earth in the first place." Zim began. "But it was when I had called them, that I now know the truth of this so called mission." Zim took a moment. "It was in fact a ploy to exclude me from my society."

"Which means _what_ exactly?" Mallory asked; confused.

"His whole mission thing was a hoax." Nosedive replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Dib asked; a bit shocked.

"Didn't you just hear what he said?" Nosedive said. "His own leaders even told him they wanted to get rid of him."

Zim nodded at these words.

"Nosedive then told me I could help you save this planet from Tak and the Suarian Stink-Filth."

Nosedive snickered at the name Zim had given the Suarians; since it had been the first time he'd ever heard of that type of name as an insult.

"I hope to be accepted into being a hero of this planet." Zim finished.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"Well, if you say you've changed your alliance with being a villain," Wing began. "And Nosedive trusts you, then you are welcome to be part of the resistance."

"Wait, you're just going to let him _join_?" Dib asked; in shock. "He was a bad guy!"

"So was Duke, but we let him join." Dive replied.

"And besides, we need all the help we can get." Wildwing added. "Well, if you say so." Dib sighed; still not very fond of the decision.

"I can't believe this!" Came a new voice; easily recognized as Phil's. "We've just lost 10 grand on the insurance of the ship you crashed!" He said; coming into the room; which Zim was thankful to have put on his disguise beforehand.

"How'd you know we crashed?" Dib wondered.

"I saw it while on my way out of town to take care of some important business. It looked pretty banged up. But you guys were nowhere to be found." Phil replied. "I saw the back hatch was open so I figured you guys got back to the Pond in that metal car of yours."

The Ducks looked at him as he continued.

"I had to call the towing company to pick it up. It took a whole bunch of trucks to even get it back to Anaheim."

"Where is it now?" Wing asked.

"It's in the garage outback." Phil replied. "It might need a lot of work done on it." He stated. "Oh. And since we've missed that photo shoot the other day, we'll need to find another way to pay the debt."

"Does he always only think about money?" Dib asked Nosedive.

"Every single day." Dive replied; shrugging.

"Oh! I know," Phil began; not listening to them. "We could use that story of Dib and the others; who crashed in an alien aircraft meet the world famous Might Ducks!"

Phil said; looking thoughtful.

"What do you guys say?" He said; turning to Dib, Zim, and Gaz. "News like that can make _fortune_! Not to mention all the publicity you'd get on live TV."

Dib began to think for a moment.

"Hmm... As tempting as it sounds, Mr. Palmfeather, I think I might have to pass." Dib replied. "I think the safety of the Earth is much more important."

Suddenly, an alarm that filled the room. Everyone ran to the oversized TV screen of the living room area where Zim had contacted the Tallests. The same lined map from before was on the screen. A red blotch flashed on the map as the words 'Warning' flashed above it.

"We've picked up the energy readings of the Raptor somewhere downtown." Tanya exclaimed; in shock.

"A Raptor?" Dib asked.

"That's the name of their ship." Wing replied. "And if you're right Tanya, then we not only found Tak, but Dragaunus as well."

"Who's... Dragaunus?" Dib wondered.

"He's the leader of the Suarian sleaze-bags." Dive replied.

"Then, that's our cue to leap into action." Dib stated; a bit excited.

"Then lets rock, Ducks!" Wildwing said.

At these words, they all ran out of the room; leaving Phil; who was completely stunned, behind. At the hanger, everyone was seated in the Migrator. After a few moments it rose up on a platform; which soon connected to an underground road.

"Set the Migrator for maximum traction." Wing said; sitting in the driver's seat. "That's a Rodger." Nosedive replied, pressing a button. The tires made a squealing sound as the Migrator took off down the road. "Turbines to speed." Wing instructed.

"Turbines at full power." Duke said; pushing the lever near him down.

Blue neon lights flashed overhead as they continued down the road. Above the ground a section of the ground below a sign saying 'Enjoy Duck Dogs at the Pond', folded back as the Migrator shot from beneath it and made its way down the street.

After what seemed like a small eternity, they soon came to the scene. The tires screeched loudly as the Migrator came to a halt. They all emerged from the metallic vehicle and gazed up at the old run-down office building.

"This is the Dragaunus's evil warship?" Dib asked; a bit disappointed.

"This is only a disguise." Wing replied; placing his gloved hands to the sides of his mask. "It has the ability to hide its true appearance."

As he said this, the eyes of the mask soon began to glow a bright red; the bits of machinery hummed softly as it began to scan the building.

"Yep, this is the Raptor alright." Wing stated. "Come on, we've got to hurry."

"How does he know it's the warship?" Dib asked as they all went into the hidden structure.

"The mask of DuCaine sees that of what no one else can see." Grin answered.

"DuCaine?" Dib asked; confused.

"He's the ultimate hero on Puckworld; which is where we're from." Dive replied. "He saved the Universe from the Suarians and had locked them away in another dimension."

"So _you're_ from another planet?"

"Well, universe _actually_." Nosedive said.

"Guys, we've got to be quiet." Wing whispered; interrupting them. "We have to be vigilant."

"Got it." Dib replied; his voice down to a whisper.

Soon, they made their way through the Raptor; hoping to stop Dragaunus and Tak once and for all.

**Sorry for the long wait ^^; I'm working in the Summer now, so I might not have as much time as before ^^;^^; I hope that's okay :( Anyways, I hope you're enjoying it so far :D PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


	12. Chapter 12

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Twelve

The walls inside the structure were a crimson and metallic; indicating it as in fact being the Suarians' warship. Dib looked around in awe at the surroundings. Gaz also looked around; finding a metal pipe laying about on the floor. Using his free hand, she picked it up.

"It's for incase we ran into those loser Suarians." She said; when Wildwing gave her an odd look.

As they continued their way through the Raptor, they could sense a presence; which seemed to be hiding within the shadows of the room they were currently in. As they continued their way through, Zim stopped suddenly as he heard a faint humming noise coming from right behind them. It sounded like that of a machine charging to send a blast of energy. Zim froze.

"Get down!" He yelled.

As he had said this, a bright neon red beam shot past their heads as they ducked down just in time.

"How'd you do that?" Nosedive asked; shocked by what had happened; as he and the others gazed in awe at the now charred wall close to where they had been standing.

"We of the Irken race have very enhanced senses." Zim explained. "Hearing, being one of them."

"You were always the one to get in my way, Zim." Came an all too familiar voice to Zim, Dib, and Gaz.

The Ducks, Zim, Gaz, and Dib turned to see a dark figure standing in the shadows; her deep violet eyes gleaming evilly in the dimly lit room.

"It seems I'll have the pleasure of annihilating you." She sneered.

"Not without a _fight_, Tak!" Duke challenged; readying his weapon.

"Don't be so sure of that, you pitiful creature." Tak smirked; her British accent coated with malice as she approached them. "Since you are willing to protect this traitorous, insignificant wretch; you shall all perish alongside him!"

With these words, she readied her weapon.

"How're you gonna beat us, huh?" Dib asked. "Yeah, Tak. You're totally outnumbered." Nosedive taunted. "There's no way you can..." He trailed off as twenty hunter drones appeared while Tak smirked.

"Beat Us." Dive faltered.

"Nice going, Nosedive." Mallory retorted.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?" Dive argued; defensively.

"Well, it was kinda obvious." Gaz replied; slightly annoyed.

The drones and Tak got ready to fire. Zim, Dib, Gaz, and the Ducks ducked(LOL) out of the way to avoid injury as various lasers struck many places in the walls; making a *Pang* sound as they made contact with the metal. Everyone soon rose to their feet.

"Take 'em, Team!" Wing shouted.

They all took action and attacked. While dodging the beams and lasers, the Ducks, Dib, Zim, and Gaz shot pucks and fought; Dib, Zim and, Gaz having weapons of their own. Dib ducked as a drone tried to subdue him and Grin attacked from behind; knocking it to the ground with his fist. Dib looked up at him.

"Thanks." He said. "No problem, young friend." Grin replied.

Grin went back to help the others; while Dib seized a laser gun from the floor the drone had been using. While doing so, accidently pressed a button; which sent a laser zipping through the air; where it nearly struck Tanya in the face.

"Um... Sorry." Dib smiled nervously.

Soon, he turned to see more drones coming his way. Using his size as an advantage, Dib went into battle to help against the fight that had begun to unfold.

**LOL :D Sorry for the long wait and for it being so short ^^; As you know, I work in the Summer, so I might not have as much time as before ^^;^^; I hope that's okay :( Anyways, I hope you're enjoying it so far :D PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


	13. Chapter 13

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Thirteen

As the battle continued, the Ducks, siblings, and Irken seemed to be making an effecting team as they continued on. As drones fell, more appeared.

"There's too many!" Nosedive shouted over the din as the lasers and beams hailed down on them.

They were caught, seeming to not get anywhere. Nosedive heard the sound of his brother's shield go up as he put his back to the rest of the team, and began firing back into the attacking drones.

Somewhere within the battle was Tak. Dive knew for a fact. He targeted her and started blasting. Tak screamed as she felt the firmness of a heated puck striking her in the back. Nosedive approached her; his puck-launcher aimed on her.

"Give up?" He challenged; with a smirk.

Tak soon gave a smirk of her own.

"Not likely." At this, she knocked the launcher from Dive's hand as long spindling spider legs extended from her PAK as she rose into the air; looming over the young Duck; which caught Nosedive off guard.

Tak let out an angry growl as she struck Dive in the face; knocking him to the ground and leaving a well-sized gash starting at his forehead and stopping at his left temple. Nosedive struck the ground with an agonized yelp.

Tak soon made her way over; looming above the down Duck on the floor. Just when she was about to attack him again, she felt a pain in her back. Turning, she saw Wildwing standing there; his puck-launcher smoking and the eyes of his mask gleaming a piercing red.

"Get away from him!" Wing bellowed. Tak growled.

"You are all wretched pests!" She snarled as she approached him.

Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground as a blazing hot blast struck a few of her PAK extensions; snapping them in two. Dive and Wing looked in awe as Zim now stood before them; towering over Tak who was now on the ground.

"You will not succeed, Tak!" Zim growled. "I will be sure of it myself!"

Tak snarled.

"Why waste your time with such inferior creatures?" She demanded; shooting a look at Wing and his brother who was back on his feet; as well as the others who were fighting the drones.

Zim's growl was the reply she received.

"It is my business." Zim snarled.

"Such a shame." Tak leered; rising to her feet and making her way over to Nosedive. "They would make perfect slaves to the Empire."

She raised her weapon; ready to fire. Zim let out an angry growl as he knocked her to the floor. As he did so, Tak had pulled the trigger! The beam zipped by; reluctantly missing Nosedive by an inch as it struck the floor near his feet; making a loud *Ping!* as it made contact.

Nosedive and Wildwing moved in time as the beam ricocheted off the metallic floor and struck the ceiling. Meanwhile, Zim and Tak continued to tussle on the ground as Zim tried to knock away the weapon.

With a struggle, Tak took aim at Zim and fired; fortunately only grazing his right cheek; leaving a slight burn. After what seemed to be hours, Tak pinned Zim to the floor. She stared at Zim with pure hatred.

"You will pay for your interference, Zim." She growled.

Tak then gave an agonized grunt as something hard struck the back of her head. Tak soon collapsed to the floor unconscious; revealing Gaz standing behind her; holding the pipe she had found on the way in.

**Sorry for the very short parts ^^; I have been a little busy lately and have had a really bad writer's block ^^;^^; I hope to get more up soon :) and hopefully make them a little longer :D Anyways, I hope you're enjoying it so far :D PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


	14. Chapter 14

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Fourteen

Zim stared in awe at what had happened.

"Whoa!" Dive awed in amazement.

"Nice work, Gaz." Dib commented as he and the other Ducks came forward after defeating the drones.

"I told you I would need it." Gaz smirked.

"Since the drones attacked, then that means the Suarians had been expecting us." Wildwing commented.

"Well, we should probably get going before miss crazy wakes up again." Nosedive replied; gesturing the still form of Tak on the floor nearby.

"Come on, we better hurry." Wing stated.

"Now that Tak's taken care of, we'll get to engage a battle with Dragaunus and his goons." Mallory said; punching the palm of her hand with her fist.

Just then, there was an eerie flash of green light; which caught them all off guard. Within the shadow as it cleared; stood the smallest of the Suarians.

"Yeah. Am I psychic or what?" Mal asked; mostly to herself as she and the others saw more of the shadows appear.

"So you've come for a rematch, eh?" Siege taunted.

Soon, Wraith appeared within a cloud of dense smoke.

"Soon you will all cross into the world beyond the living." He threatened.

Dib looked on in awe as did some of the others.

"You dare threaten Zim!" Zim demanded; angrily. "You will surely pay for this!"

"I do believe you are far from wrong." Came a new voice from behind them.

They soon turned in shock to see a dark figure emerging from the darkness. There stood the Dragaunus; an evil smirk on his face. Suddenly, they heard a startled yelp from Nosedive; which caused them all to turn around.

They froze in shock to see Tak; who's broken metal legs were now repaired had grabbed Nosedive from behind. She held him in her grasp; her weapon at point-blank range. The weapon making a high-pitched hum as it was charged and ready to fire. Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith all grabbed the others as Dragaunus approached them.

"You honestly think you could just come to my ship and stop our plans?" Dragaunus sneered; an evil smirk forming on his face.

"You won't get away with this!" Dib shouted; purely hating his new enemy.

"We shall see about that." Dragaunus countered; leaning down to the boy's eye level; his eyes gleaming with malice and disgust.

"I can assure you that we shall determine your fate." He stated; standing once more as more of the drones appeared around them.

The Overlord was about to give the signal to fire when something suddenly struck him in the head.

"What the devil!" He demanded.

"HI LIZARD-MAAAN!" Shouted the small silver and cyan robot; who was now in his face as it clung to his head.

"Get off of me!" Dragaunus bellowed.

"Well done, Gir!" Zim shouted; praising the small android's actions; while the Suarians and She-Irken(A/N: That sounds kinda weird) were distracted by what was going on.

Seeing only one chance, Wildwing turned to the others before breaking free from Siege's grasp. Soon, the others did the same; catching them off guard as everyone began to battle. While Tak had been distracted, Nosedive managed to break from her and knock her to the floor.

Still gripping her weapon, Tak pulled the trigger! A beam of energy soon shot across the room; nearly striking Dib; who fortunately ducked away and only getting hit in the shoulder. Dib fell backwards; knocking the air out of him as he hit the floor hard.

Part on his black trench-coat was charred a bit on his right shoulder as he laid where he was. His skin was only slightly burned but fortunately not too bad. The drones were soon looming over the young boy and were ready to fire.

Seeing this, Mallory reached out and grabbed him, one hand still shooting, exploding the attacking drones before them. She dragged him back to safety, and he staggered up with a groan, gripping his shoulder in pain as he regained his breath.

"You alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dib responded; still a bit out of breath. "Thanks."

Mallory gave him a brief nod before she and Dib soon returned to what they were doing. At that moment, Tak was still on the floor. She soon retracted the metallic limbs into her PAK. She saw Zim standing before her; an evil scowl on his face.

"It's over Tak!" He growled. "You will not win this battle!"

The She-Irken rose to her feet; scowling.

"You seem to be very persistent." She commented; angrily.

"I will not let you destroy this planet!" Zim shouted. "Do you hear me? NEVER!"

Tak smirked.

"You seem so confident in this." She smirked; but soon scowled. "It's a shame that you will risk your life for nothing."

Zim growled.

"We will settle this once and for all." He challenged.

Tak soon smirked; but soon scowled again.

"Bring it!" She sneered.

And soon, a new battle was about to begin.

**I know that last part was probably out of Tak's character to say ^^; But I just couldn't really think of anything else ^^;^^; Oh well :D ****Sorry if this part is kinda short ^^; I was kinda stuck ^^;^^; But I hope to get more up soon :) Hopefully there will be a longer part later on :D Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this story :D PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D:D**


	15. Chapter 15

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Fifteen

The two Irkens began to circle each other; each glaring daggers at one another.

"I have been waiting a long time for this." Tak stated; as they continued to size each other up.

"I am surprised that you are still here." Zim countered back.

"What made you think I was gone?" Tak questioned; an evil smirk on her face.

Zim's face twisted into a tight frown. After a moment, he growled baring his zipper-like teeth. Without warning, Tak charged at the other Irken; ready to fight. Caught off guard, Zim luckily dodged; though it was only just.

Zim and Tak continued to battle; while the others fought the Suarians after managing to destroy the drones they had encountered. The battle continued for a good half hour, until suddenly, an angry and venomous voice roared throughout the room.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to see the evil Suarian Overlord glaring back at them; Gir's partly banged up body in one of his talon hands.

He thrusted the little android into the nearby wall.

"GIR!" Zim shouted in shock.

"I will handle you all myself!" Dragaunus sneered.

"I have a fight of my own." Tak replied; shooting a look in Zim's direction.

"Very well." Stated the Overlord.

With those words, Tak turned back to Zim and struck him hard in the stomach(A/N: I know there's different name, but I don't feel like putting it in here); knocking him to the ground. As Zim hit the ground; he found it hard to breathe.

"Zim!" Dive shouted; purely in horror.

"He is not any concern to you, Duck." Wraith growled; striking Dive in the back with his staff; hard enough to make a bruise. Wildwing soon steadied his brother before giving the ancient Suarian and angry glare.

"I have been waiting for this moment." Dragaunus sneered; making his way toward them.

At that moment, Zim had regained his breath and began to fight against Tak. Zim and Tak were each able to land a few blows as they continued their struggle for dominance. The She-Irken unexpectedly grabbed Zim by the ankle and flung him across the other side of the room; where his head made contact with the metallic wall; causing him to grunt in pain and his wig to come loose from his head; revealing his black antennas.

Zim groaned as he saw stars pin-wheeling in and out of his vision. After a moment, Zim shook his head and groaned as he tried to sit up. His eyes grew wide as he saw Tak coming at him once again. As quickly as he could; Zim jumped to his feet; not caring about the missing wig. Zim and Tak soon began to battle once again at hand to hand combat.

Without warning, Tak extended one of the spider legs out of her PAK and struck Zim in the face; knocking one of his contacts loose; revealing one of his real ruby red ones. Now realizing his wig was gone as well as one of the contacts, Zim soon shrugged before removing the last contact; discarding it on the floor. He turned around to see Tak coming at him again.

The She-Irken struck Zim in the chest; knocking him to the floor; his back striking against one of the pieces of equipment nearby. Tak loomed over him; her violet eyes gleaming evilly. She grabbed the collar of his uniform and slammed him against the machinery.

"It's a shame that you won't be here to see our conquering of Earth." Tak sneered; raising one of the PAK legs; ready to strike.

"Say good-bye!" Tak growled.

She swung the appendage down. Zim soon broke and rolled out of the way; causing Tak to pierce through the machinery instead; causing it to spark. Some of the voltage soon traveled up the appendage and soon engulfed the rest of her body; causing Tak to screech in agony as the electricity ripped through her body! Tak then collapsed on the floor; out cold. Zim stared at her with a shocked, yet smug look.

"Good-bye." He said after a moment.

His smug expression soon faded as he felt the structure beginning to quake around him. At that moment, Dragaunus and the other Suarians cornered the Ducks and siblings; accompanied with around ten Ultra-Hunter Drones(A/N: I made up a name for the bigger version of the original hunter drones) aimed and ready to fire. Suddenly, the whole room began to quake!

"What the blazes?" Yelled Dragaunus.

"The system is blown!" Siege replied; gazing at the screen as it flashed a crimson red.

"No matter!" Dragaunus stated; before turning back to his captives. "I will take you out myself!"

At these words, the Suarian Overlord removed a well-sized gun-like weapon. It made a charging hum as Dragaunus held it up and took aim at the Ducks and Membrane siblings.

"Now, prepare to die." Dragaunus sneered; getting ready to fire. Just then, a laser shot out; striking Dragaunus in the hand; knocking the devise away.

"What!" He turned to see a figure suspended on spindling spider legs; his eyes glowing a deep ruby red.

"Zim?" Dib said; shocked by this.

"Give up, Suarian Stink-Filth!" Zim growled at the Overlord. "No one destroys the Earth while I'm around!"

"How _dare_ you address me in such a manner!" Dragaunus demanded; his eyes blowing an evil gold. "You shall soon parish!"

Zim flashed his teeth as a reply.

"We shall see about that." Zim replied; sneering.

Before anything else was said, another beam shot across the room; striking through one of the drones standing near the Ducks, Dib, and Gaz.

The drone began to spark and sputter. Soon, it fell to the ground. Dragaunus growled angrily. Zim only smirked before racing forward on the PAK legs; traveling at an impressive speed. Dragaunus did the same; dodging as Zim struck out with his opponent.

Now Seeing their chance, the rest of the team leapt into action. Wildwing spun around; striking Siege in the face with an armored arm; knocking him over. Grin and Tanya took on the drones; while Dib, Duke, and Mallory took Wraith. Gaz was soon backed into a corner by Chameleon; who was now twice her size(Since he could shape-shift at will).

"Ain't no place to hide, little girl." The Suarian sneered.

Gaz's face scrunched up at the words spoken.

"What... Did you call me? You better not have called me what I think you did." She demanded; growing angrier.

"What? You mean 'Little Girl?'" The Suarian smirked. "Why? That's all you are. Nothing but a scared little Goth girl."

Gaz stared up at him; her features growing darker. If there was anything you should know about Gaz is to never get on her bad side. The Suarian; however, had just crossed the line. A dark shadow began to slightly shroud her face as Gaz stared up at the Suarian.

It was a look that made Chameleon freeze and chilled him completely. Gaz's usually amber eyes seemed to begin to gleam and were soon engulfed in an eerie silvery glow. An eerie gleam shown from her as she seemed to start floating into the air.

"You will soon wish that you never said that." Gaz threatened with a venomous tone in her words; her voice seeming to have an eerie echo as she spoke. "I am going to personally rip out your stupid eyes, shove them down your throat, and tear your stupid, ugly head off of your frickin' body!"

As she finished saying this, lightning seemed to flash; causing Gaz's eyes to glow an eerie red(A/N: Much like it does it the IZ episode 'Gaz: Taster of Pork'). Chameleon stared in shock before shrinking back and transforming into a kitten; letting out a frightened meow before running away.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to see what was happening. Nosedive and the others stared in shock and awe. _'Man... And I thought I was on her bad side for pulling that prank.'_ Dive thought in awe as Gaz floated back to the floor; where her feet touched down.

She soon picked up the pipe she had dropped before what had happened. Taking this chance, Zim attacked once again; and the battle began once again.

**Holy Crap! :O:O I originally wasn't going to add that last part ^^; But I thought it'd be funny with how Chmeleon would react to that :D Anyways, ****I hope to get more up soon :) I hope you're enjoying this story :D PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D:D**


	16. Chapter 16

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Sixteen

Beams, pucks and fists flew as the battle continued on. The Ducks, siblings, and Irken fought with much effort as they tried to win the battle. Unfortunately, they soon, found that they were outnumbered as hunter drones began to appear.

The team's fight soon grew effortless against the growing threat. Zim was suddenly knocked to the ground! The Irken gazed up in shock and fear the drones loomed over him. Its laser made a high-pitched hum as the drone took aim. Just as it was ready to fire; a sudden blast shot into its chest and out the back.

Zim's eyes grew wide in awe as deep blue sparks sputtered out from the gaping hole in its chest. The Irken then turned to where the shot had come from. To his surprise, see the young blonde Duck standing there; his puck-launcher smoking.

"Wha?" Zim said.

"Don't worry, man. I gotcha back." Nosedive assured him; helping him up.

"You… Saved me." Zim gaped in shock.

"Like I said before, man. Friends always got each other's back." Dive replied; readying his puck-launcher; getting ready to fight as more hunter drones came their way. "You ready for this?" Dive asked.

"Yes. Oh so ready indeed." Zim replied.

The duo soon turned to each other; giving a brief nod before going into an attack. Zim extended the PAK legs; while Nosedive ran into an attack. The whole team continued to fight for the win of the battle. Many hours went by as the Ducks soon began to gain the upper hand.

As they fought, more and more of the hunter drones fell and soon the Suarians were outnumbered. Zim continued his attack against Dragaunus; when, he suddenly vanished. Zim gazed around in shock as he tried to fight his invisible enemy.

Without warning, he was suddenly struck across the face! Zim struck the floor; his PAK taking the blunt of the impact. The Irken's PAK began to spark as he tried to get up; but soon fell unconscious.

"Zim!" Dive shouted.

He was about to run to the downed Irken on the floor; when something hard collided with his body; knocking him to the floor. Nosedive soon gave a sharp cry as something suddenly tightened around his throat. The other Ducks and Membrane siblings turned toward the noise.

To their shock; they found Zim on the floor; out cold and Nosedive suspended in mid-air; gripping at the thing around his neck. An eerie wave of green light soon appeared; clearly taller than him. Dragaunus's toothy sneer was the first to materialize, like a big, scaly Cheshire cat. He continued to his hold on the young Duck.

"Nosedive!" Wing shouted; but was soon knocked to the floor by Siege.

The others were soon given the same action; though Chameleon was sure to stay clear of Gaz. Wraith took liberty of taking care of her. Though Gaz had that scary and eerie aura about her, the look of Wraith's sinister glare seemed to had made her shiver; and be somewhat frightened(though not too much so).

The Suarians and drones stood guard over them as they laid where they were. The Overlord sneered as he tightened his grip; making Nosedive see stars pin-wheeling in and out of his vision.

"You shall be the first to suffer my revenge." Dragaunus leered evilly.

Zim; who was the first to awaken from the unseen attack, stared in awe and shock at Nosedive; who was getting weaker by the second. He looked on in fear; unsure of what to do. Then; at that moment, a flash of memories came to his mind.

_*Flashback*_

_"Why does it matter to you?" Zim frowned._

_"It matters, 'cause I care." Nosedive replied_

_..._

_"Since you're not an Invader anymore, you can help us save the day and stuff." Nosedive said._

_..._

_Nosedive placed a hand on Zim's shoulder_

_"Why are you helping me?" Zim asked._

_"That's what friends do." Nosedive replied._

_..._

_"You… Saved me." Zim gaped in shock. _

_"Like I said before, man. Friends always got each other's back." Dive replied; readying his puck-launcher._

_..._

_Friends..._

_Friends..._

_Friends..._

_*Flashback Ends"_

"Friends..." Zim whispered after a moment.

At this moment, Dragaunus continued to grip Nosedive's neck; making it hard for the young Duck to breathe.

"LET HIM GO!" Came an enraged voice. Dragaunus turned in surprise to see the glowing eyes of Zim staring back at him from the shadows. Soon, a laser struck him; causing him to let Nosedive go. Dive's lungs screaming for air and he soon took in a sharp breath. It was at this time that Dib and the others were soon back on their feet. Wildwing soon ran to his brother on the floor.

"Dive, are you alright?" Wing asked; deeply concerned.

"Y-yeah." Dive replied; massaging his neck where it had gotten sore from the death grip.

"You've lost Dragaunus!" Dib shouted.

"You'll never win this!" The others soon got ready to fight.

Dragaunus turned to look at the team that stood before him; though they were still in a bit of pain.

"You honestly thought you would ever defeat me?" The Overlord mocked.

The sharp remark on his tongue melted away as Dib and the others saw Dragaunus pull out a weapon from his robe. No answer did he have, but silence from shock.

"Such a pity." The Overlord sneered; tightening his grip on the weapon.

They stared in shock; their options disappearing. Dragaunus smirked.

"You were all pathetic to ever try to foil my plans." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he was soon tackled to the ground.

"You shall pay dearly for what you have done!" Zim growled.

"We shall see about that." The Overlord remarked.

The battle soon continued once again until many of the drones were destroyed. The Ducks surrounded him, launchers aimed at him and the other Suarians. Dragaunus and the others stood where they were.

"The game's over Dragaunus!" Wildwing yelled. "You're finished."

"Not likely." The Overlord sneered.

He was about to fire his weapon; when, the whole ship began to quake!

"Boss! We gotta split!" Chameleon shouted over the din.

The four Suarians soon vanished in a green haze as bits of the metallic ceiling began to give way. Zim stood where he was. Turning back to the others; he suddenly felt a dizziness come over him before he collapsed to the floor.

"Zim!" Dive shouted; panic in his voice.

The room began to quake once more. All Zim could hear were distant panicking voices around him; which seemed to mesh together with the alarm which sounded throughout the room. Soon, Zim's ruby eyes closed as he slipped into darkness.

**CLIFF HANGER! D:D: I'm sorry for not updating for a while ^^; I was super busy with work and stuff ^^;^^; Anyways, ****I hope you're liking this so far :D PLEASE R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


	17. Chapter 17

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Seventeen

Pain was all he could feel at that moment in time. His head was throbbing and his body ached. It was the worse type of agony anyone should feel. He could hear distant voices around him; which seemed to mesh together.

Zim groaned softly; as he opened his eyes slowly and glanced around. His vision swam in and out of focus as he tried to sit up in bed; which was where he was now put in. When Zim's vision finally cleared, he could see the worried look on Nosedive's face.

"You're okay!" Dive smiled.

"Wha? What _happened_?" Zim asked; finally finding his voice.

"You passed out and we took you back to the Pond." Dib replied; also looking a bit relieved.

"MASTER!" Gir squealed; leaping up in the bed and tackled Zim in a tight hug; causing Zim to let out an 'Oof' at the impacted.

"I'm glads you is alright!" Gir smiled.

Zim smiled down at the robot; but soon looked up.

"How long was I out?" He finally asked.

"About a few hours," Tanya answered. "The metal thing on your back-"

"It's called a PAK." Dib chimed in; cutting her off.

"You're PAK was pretty banged up and you had a few bad scrapes. But you should be better in, well, a few days."

Zim nodded at the news.

"Thank you… Uh… Tawny was it?"

Dive couldn't help but burst out laughing at the name.

"It's Tanya." Tanya corrected; glancing at Nosedive who soon recovered from his outburst. "And you're welcome, Zim." She said.

Zim grinned slightly. Zim then heard his name being said; turning to see Nosedive; who was beside his bed.

"Thanks for saving us, buddy." Dive smiled. "We would've been goners if it wasn't for you."

Zim smiled at this.

"It's like you had told me before, Nosedive." He replied. "It's what friends do."

Nosedive smiled once again.

"Hey, I wonder what happened to Tak and Dragaunus." He soon said turning toward the others.

"There hadn't been a trace of them after our fight against them." Wildwing replied.

"There also hasn't been anything on the news that, you know, anyone was found." Tanya added.

"We know Dragaunus escaped." Duke stated. "And now that the Raptor's gone, he won't be back anytime soon."

"But that doesn't explain what happened to Tak." Mallory replied.

"When you all were still fighting the Suarian stink-filth, Tak and I had engaged in a battle of our own." Zim began explaining. "She had tried to strike me with one of her PAK legs. Luckily for me I had moved out of the way in time and she had struck the equipment I had been cornered against."

Everyone watched Zim as he continued.

"When that happened," Zim continued. "Many volts of the electricity caused her horrible pain and possibly shut down her PAK; which is our race's life support. Without them, we do not live for very long."

Everyone stared in awe at what Zim had just told them. Not only that Irkens needed a metal device to survive but what they had soon realized what Zim had meant.

"I guess we know what happened to her then." Duke replied after a moment. After a few moments without speaking, everyone soon turned their attention toward the soft hiss of the infirmary door as it slid open.

"Hey, what're you guys still hangin' around here for?" Phil Palmfeather frowned; coming into the room. "We've got a photo shoot in- AHH!" He screamed in shock at what he saw.

Everyone gave him an odd look; but soon remembered that Zim and Gir were still out of their disguises. No one said a word for a few moments.

"Um... This can be easily explained, Phil-human." Zim stated; anxiously.

Phil continued to stare; his jaw slack as he stared at the undisguised Irken and robot.

"Don't freak out!" Dive said; anxious as well.

"Are you kidding?" Phil said after a moment; catching the others a bit off guard. "This is the greatest discovery _ever_!" He shouted smiling.

"News like this could be worth a fortune!" Everyone groaned at this. Soon, Zim spoke up.

"I would rather just keep this to a minimum and not be put in the open of the human race." Zim replied; unsure of what would happen if such a thing took place.

"Oh, come on!" Phil argued. "Don't you want to be famous?"

This shocked Zim at the moment.

"There'll be public appearances, autograph signings, and a lot of publicity." Phil continued on.

Dib stared in awe at how Phil was taking this situation. For someone who had just found out about an alien among him, he didn't seem to be as panicked and freaked out about it as Dib. Then again, Phil is the manager of a team of alien Ducks.

"Eh... No, that's okay." Zim replied with finality.

"Oh c'mon!" Phil pleaded.

"He said 'No', Phil," Wing replied; before anyone could respond. "And so do we."

Phil stared at them with a look of disappointment on his face. Soon, he sighed.

"Oh well, your loss." He said with a shrug and soon left the room; murmuring about the amount of money he had lost. There was a moment of silence. Soon, Duke spoke up.

"You know? We made a pretty good team." He stated; resting himself against the nearby wall.

"Yeah, out fightin' the bad guys and totally whooping their butts." Dive agreed.

Soon, they heard the door open again. They turned to see Phil standing there.

"By the way, you guys still have a photo shoot tomorrow morning, so don't be late." Phil stated; looking at the Ducks as he spoke. With that, he left the room.

The Ducks groaned at this. After a few moments, Dib spoke up.

"Thanks for everything guys." He said; with a smile.

"We're just glad to help." Wing replied; everyone nodding in agreement.

"Maybe we'll see at one of our games." Dive smiled.

"Thanks." Dib replied; with a grin of his own.

Soon, he frowned.

"I wonder how Dad's doing." Dib wondered aloud.

"He's probably working on something scientific." Gaz replied.

"Your father's a scientist?" Tanya asked; surprised.

"Yeah, he's really smart and is always coming up with something to help the world." Dib replied with a smile.

"Sounds like you, Tanya." Duke stated; smiling.

Tanya reflected his smile.

"You're a scientist too?" Dib asked; surprised at this.

"Yeah, Tanya was the one who actually build the Drake One system." Duke replied.

"That's amazing!" Dib said in awe; a wide smile on his face. Tanya smiled at this.

Dib frowned and sighed.

"You guys miss him, don't you?" Wing asked; seeing the sadness on Dib's face.

"Yeah. I mean, it's been a few days," Dib began turning back to the Ducks. "He must be worried about us by now."

"Well, we should probably be able to fly you guys back home." Dive replied.

"I thought that the Phil-human said the Aerowing was in a wreck." Zim stated confused by what was being said.

"Well, the Aerowing _is_ a bit banged up but with a little work, it should only take a few hours to fix." Tanya replied.

"Yeah, and with Tanya taking care of the repairs, we should be able to get you all home." Wing smiled.

"Wait!" Dib frowned. "What about your photo shoot tomorrow?"

Wing thought for a moment. Soon, he spoke up.

"Well, I think that getting you back is probably more important." He replied.

Dib smiled.

"We should probably get some sleep." Wing suggested. "We've got a long day tomorrow."

"I'll start on the repairs to the Aerowing." Tanya said.

"I wants to help!" Gir squealed happily.

"Sure thing, Gir." Tanya smiled.

"YAY!" Gir cheered.

And soon, the two of them left to work on the ship. As hours had passed, Zim gazed at the floor; as if he could find an answer if he stared at it long enough.

"You okay, Zim?" Came a voice; causing him to look up.

Seeing the worried face of Nosedive there, Zim soon relaxed.

"Yes. I'm just... Thinking." He replied.

Nosedive listened to what Zim had to say.

"Even though I had been bent to destroy and conquer the world... Been banished as a disgrace to my planet... Cut down to being a low and insignificant-"

"Okay, man; I think we get the point." Dive stated; cutting him off.

"Right. Sorry." Zim replied; a bit sheepish. "Even through all of this; you were still there to help me." He began again. "And for that, I thank you."

Nosedive smiled.

"Like I had said. It's what friends do." He replied.

"And I am glad to have you as one." Zim replied; with a smile.

Nosedive smiled as well.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep." He said finally.

"Yeah, I guess. Good night, Nosedive." Zim smiled.

"'Night, Zim." Dive replied; reflecting the smile. With that said, Nosedive soon left the room and the metallic door closed with a soft hiss.

**YAY! :D:D I'm sorry for not updating for a while ^^; I was super busy with work and I had been having problems with my computer :C But anyways, ****I hope you're enjoyingt my story :D There was a bit of Dib and Wildwing friendship there and Tanya and Gir friendship XD Also I'm really sorry anbout the long delay XC But I hope you like this story anyways :D PLEASE R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


	18. Chapter 18

Heroes, Ducks, and Aliens

Part Eighteen

There was a somewhat somber feeling in the air as everyone within the Aerowing sat quietly in their seats. Though they had only been in Anaheim for a few days they, Zim and Dib knew he would miss the Ducks as they would probably barely see them again. Even Gaz felt a bit sad(yet, not entirely) with possibly never seeing them again. Gir cried a lot of the way; until he fell asleep; which made Mallory just fine with it. Dib gazed out the window to see that the sun had already begun to set. It had been a long day for everyone; as they had hoped to get them began that morning. The Ducks had gone to check on Zim early that morning; which they were all surprised to see that Zim was already awake and his wounds had healed; but were still a bit noticeable to others around him. Zim then took the liberty in telling the Ducks that Irken's have the ability to heal quicker than a human when being injured and that his race never really needed that much sleep. Nosedive had then remarked how awesome it would be to stay up day and night and always be ready for what came their way. As that morning continued, Zim and the others were soon surprised to hear that the Aerowing had been repaired and they were all ready to head out on their way. To their dismay of hoping to skip out on the 'important' photo shoot; Phil, unfortunately, had already beaten the Ducks to the punch and were soon gone to the supposed location for the shoot; leaving Zim, Dib, Gaz and Gir back at the Pond; which they didn't really mind that much. Since they had a late start in leaving the Pond, the day had already come to a close and night was drawing near. After what seemed to be an eternity, they could see lights of a city approaching them. Dib continued to gaze out the window; smiling as he saw the familiarity of the city approaching closer to them. After a moment, he turned his head.

"This is it." He told them.

Wildwing gave a confirming nod before turning to the others. "Alright, everyone. Get ready to land."

As everyone did as they were told, Wing readied the landing gear. After many moments, the wheels touched down and everyone felt a light bump as the Aerowing made contact with the ground. Soon, the ship slowed to a halt. As everyone got out of their seats, Dib turned and looked up at the Ducks.

"Thanks for all your help, you guys." He smiled.

"It's the least we could do." Wing replied; with a smile as well.

"Yeah, you helped us save the world and stop Dragaunus." Duke agreed. "So now you guys are honorary members of the Mighty Ducks."

Dib soon smiled at this.

"Well, we should probably get going." He said after a moment; frowning.

"Well, you know you're always welcome at the Pond." Wing replied; placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dib nodded and smiled.

"Ditto." Dive told Zim; agreeing with his brother.

"Thank you, Nosedive." Zim smiled.

And soon, they began their way off of the ship. As Dib, Zim, Gaz, and Gir got off the Aerowing, Zim stopped; taking a moment, he looked back at the young Blonde Duck. The two of them stared at each other for many moments. Before long, Zim began to smile.

It wasn't a forced smile that he would usually use. It was a true smile. Dive soon reflected Zim's smile and waved goodbye. Zim did the same and continued to smile as he watched the Aerowing take to the sky.

For the first time ever, Zim was actually happy. He had a friend who actually cared about him for who he was. Inside the Aerowing, Nosedive sat near the window watching as the town began to vanish from sight. Soon, he sighed.

"You alright, Bro?" Wing asked.

"Yeah," Dive replied. "I was just thinking."

Dive turned back to the window.

"You know, for an ex-invader trying to take over the world, he wasn't such a bad guy after all." Wing placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Don't worry, little Bro." He said.

"Yeah, we'll see them again... Someday." Duke agreed.

Dive began to smile; but soon frowned again as he glanced out the window once more.

Back on the ground, Zim continued to gaze up at the sky where he had last seen the Aerowing. Night had by then settled over the city.

At that moment, Zim then spotted the full moon that shined brightly with the many stars that began to speckle the sky. Dib approached the young Irken and soon stopped beside him.

"You alright, Zim?" Asked the young boy.

Zim turned sharply in shock to suddenly hear Dib speak.

"Yes, Dib-human. Zim replied. "I am perfectly fine."

He then turned back to the sky.

"You know, they _did_ give us communicators to keep in touch." Dib stated.

Zim stood there in shock. He had forgotten that before they had left the Pond that afternoon, Wildwing had given them each a COM to call for an emergency or to just keep in touch .

"I knew that." Zim replied. There was a moment of silence before Dib spoke up again.

"Um... Well... Don't think this changes anything!" He stated hotly.

"Wha?" Zim asked.

"You may not be a threat to the human race anymore," Dib began. "But I'm still going try to expose you for the horrible alien you are!"

"Wait a second." Zim started; confused by this. "If you were going to expose me, why didn't you while we were with the Ducks and when the Phil-human had suggested it?"

Dib was shocked as he soon stared at him for a moment.

"Well... Everyone in Anaheim already know that aliens exist," He replied; rubbing the back of his neck. "But here, everyone thought I was _crazy_. I'll get the chance to prove your kind exists."

"HA! I'd like to see you try!" Zim countered back; once again filled with confidence and no longer confused.

With this said, Zim ran down the road toward his base.

Gaz; who was standing there. Though her arm was still in a sling, she was able to play her game. Before long, Gaz glanced up to see Zim racing down the road with Dib giving chase. Soon, she grinned.

"Everything's right with the world again..." She stated after a moment.

Soon she scowled.

"Stupid world." She growled.

Then, turned back to her game as she walked down the street; heading in the direction Zim and Dib had ran.

THE END

**And there you have it! :D ****I'm sorry for the long wait ^^; I've been busy with work and other stuff :C But anyways, that's the end :D Sorry if it kinda sucks ^^; But ****I hope you enjoyed my story :D And until next time... Catch ya later! CYA! :D:D:D:D PLEASE R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D**


End file.
